The Power of Erised
by hedwigsflight
Summary: Harry's obsession with the Mirror of Erised may ultimately cause him to lose himself in the end...
1. Prologue: The Power of Erised

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Read and Review

Harry's obsession with the Mirror of Erised may ultimately cause him to lose himself in the end...

Harry ran briskly down the staircases of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, his heart pounding against his chest and his face flushed with anxiety. As the staircase came to an end, he leaped behind a very old stone gargoyle to put his invisibility cloak over his head as to not be seen.

Harry's destination was undetermined, but all he knew was that Filch was bound to be on his tail, looking for what had caused the sudden ruckus in the restricted section of the library. He pushed past a gargoyle and entered what appeared to be a deserted classroom but nonetheless was an open area with his reflection staring back at him.

At first, he was quite taken aback, but came to realize it was a very old mirror, possibly dating back to the 15th century. He ran his fingers along the magnificent scrollwork on the peak of the mirror, trying to make out the enscriptions. He looked in the mirror once again, and closed his eyes, thinking of back to a happier time with his family. When he reopened his eyes, he saw what he desired most.

Faces of familiarity surrounded him as he recognized his parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles. Harry saw that his father wore the same circular spectacles and hair as dark as the night sky. His mother on the other hand had brilliant green eyes just like he does and it was as if they sort of connected with their emotions for felt joyful, yet sorrowful because he saw the longing in his parents eyes. His mother sought to embrace him but remembered their worlds differed. His mother put a warm hand to his shoulder and his father wore a face full of pride for his son. Harry felt as if his mother were really there and a tear leaked out of one eye as he finally felt the presence of his mother.

Harry would stay in the mirror's prescence for hours at night, wondering how it would be different if he still had his parents in the real world. One cold winter's night, Harry had sat criss-crossed infront of the mirror's hearth and an old man with a calm, soothing voice woke Harry out of his revere.

The man's voice was none other than Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who Harry much admired and respected. Harry apologized since he knew students were not allowed to be out of bed during the night hours but he just couldn't help himself. This mirror was like a portal to the spiritual world and all the deceased people he loves could come back to him.

Dumbledore knelt so he could be eye to eye level with young Harry. He had told Harry that he had once fell to the power of the Mirror of Erised as did Harry. Harry was stunned, and was about to ask who he saw in the mirror when Dumbledore quickly changed the subject. Dumbledore did not want Harry to dwell on his desires that were shown in the mirror, but rather embrace the life he has now. Harry understood but did not listen and went back to the mirror multiple times. He loved seeing his parents their with him because it felt comforting in his mind.

Soon, young Harry became transfixed on the mirror and couldn't let it go. Dumbledore was worried and his advice had obviously gone in Harry's ear and out the other. He was worried because he knew of the power it possesses.

Dumbledore called Harry to his office and asked why he didn't obey what he had told him. Harry exclaimed furiously that he just wanted the chance to see his parents again.

Harry stated, "do you know what it is like to live without parents! Do you know what it is like to have a family who loves you but can't see them except in a MIRROR! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FEEL!"

Dumbledore looked at Harry with those half-moon spectacles and a sorrowful expression on his face. He said, I know exactly how you feel. I was that child.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Read and Review

The Power of Erised

Harry's obsession with the Mirror of Erised may ultimately cause him to lose himself in the end...

Harry ran briskly down the staircases of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, his heart pounding against his chest and his face flushed with anxiety. As the staircase came to an end, he leaped behind a very old stone gargoyle to put his invisibility cloak over his head as to not be seen.

Harry's destination was undetermined, but all he knew was that Filch was bound to be on his tail, looking for what had caused the sudden ruckus in the restricted section of the library. He pushed past a gargoyle and entered what appeared to be a deserted classroom but nonetheless was an open area with his reflection staring back at him.

At first, he was quite taken aback, but came to realize it was a very old mirror, possibly dating back to the 15th century. He ran his fingers along the magnificent scrollwork on the peak of the mirror, trying to make out the enscriptions. He looked in the mirror once again, and closed his eyes, thinking of back to a happier time with his family. When he reopened his eyes, he saw what he desired most.

Faces of familiarity surrounded him as he recognized his parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles. Harry saw that his father wore the same circular spectacles and hair as dark as the night sky. His mother on the other hand had brilliant green eyes just like he does and it was as if they sort of connected with their emotions.

Harry felt joyful, yet sorrowful because he saw the longing in his parents eyes. His mother sought to embrace him but remembered their worlds differed. His mother put a warm hand to his shoulder and his father wore a face full of pride for his son. Harry felt as if his mother were really there and a tear leaked out of one eye as he finally felt the presence of his mother.

Harry would stay in the mirror's prescence for hours at night, wondering how it would be different if he still had his parents in the real world. One cold winter's night, Harry had sat criss-crossed infront of the mirror's hearth and an old man with a calm, soothing voice woke Harry out of his revere.

The man's voice was none other than Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who Harry much admired and respected. Harry apologized since he knew students were not allowed to be out of bed during the night hours but he just couldn't help himself. This mirror was like a portal to the spiritual world and all the deceased people he loves could come back to him.

Dumbledore knelt so he could be eye to eye level with young Harry. Harry was not sure why, but he thought he saw a tear fall from the corner of his eye to the bridge of the old man's imperfected nose. He had told Harry that he had once fell to the power of the Mirror of Erised as did Harry. Harry was stunned, and was about to ask who he saw in the mirror when Dumbledore quickly changed the subject.

Dumbledore did not want Harry to dwell on his desires that were shown in the mirror, but rather embrace the life he has now. Dumbledore knew for some time now that the mirror must be destroyed. Harry understood but did not listen and went back to the mirror multiple times. He loved seeing his parents their with him because it felt comforting in his mind. He fell in its trap.

Soon, young Harry became transfixed on the mirror and couldn't let it go. Dumbledore was worried and his advice had obviously gone in Harry's ear and out the other. He was worried because he knew of the power it possesses.

Dumbledore called Harry to his office and asked why he didn't obey what he had told him. Harry exclaimed furiously that he just wanted the chance to see his parents again.

Harry stated, "do you know what it is like to live without parents! Do you know what it is like to have a family who loves you but can't see them except in a MIRROR! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FEEL!".

Dumbledore looked at Harry with those half-moon spectacles and a sorrowful expression on his face. He said, I know exactly how you feel. I was that child.


End file.
